Vampiric Love
by choucchi
Summary: Kagami is a vampire while Aomine is human. Their meeting has caused problems to arise, problems with parents, jealousy and doubt. Though with their love everything can be solved, right? AU! AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am glad people like my first story and this encouraged me to write more so I hope you like this as well! This is my first time to write a multi-chaptered story and I'll try my best to make this work!

This srory is based on an RP I did with my friend! (I was Kagami while she was Aomine! :D)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Also rating might change later.

* * *

Kagami sighed while walking to his new school Tōō High School. It has been four days since he moved from America and came back to Japan. He has been sleeping and eating properly yet he was still feeling tired. He knew the reason for his tiredness; he needed blood, as it has been nearly three weeks since he did. 'After school I'll head out and hunt..' Although Kagami is a vampire who needed human blood, drinking from them made his feel guilty and disgusted by himself so he tends to hunt for animals instead. He went to the office to get his schedule after he reached the school and looked at his class number before he went to search for it, 'Where is class 1-B?' It took him a while to find it, as he wasn't familiar with Japanese schools.

* * *

The class of 1-B was being noisy as usual; talking voices and laughters were heard in the room. But it soon came to a stop when the teacher entered the room smiling, "Class! We have a returnee from America!" At that time, Kagami knocked the door. "That might be him! Please enter Kagami-kun!" Kagami took a deep breath before opening the door, he introduced himself with a smile before bowing down slightly. "Alright Kagami! You can sit next to Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun can you please raise your hand for Kagami-kun? Aomine-kun?" The teacher looked at the empty desk which was usually occupied by the bluenette. "Where did that boy go?!" The teacher yelled annoyed. Kagami couldn't help feeling slightly curious about this 'Aomine-kun'

'Geez, this is place is really wonderful..' Aomine liked to skip class and instead spend his day on the rooftop, staring at the sky alone. This day was no exception, he sighed calmly and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, since he spent the night on his laptop, watching vidoes about Mai-chan rather than going to sleep. "Booo~red" he mumbled tiredly and then he moved and made a little pillow with his jacket, placing his head on it. He took out his phone, noticing the 10 messages from Satsuki, asking her usual questions like, "Where are you Dai-chan?!" "None of your business and you're not my mom." he replied to her before throwing the phone in his bag and started thinking about what he'll do after. "Maybe I'll play some basketball.." He liked the idea, smiling to himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Class! Does anyone know where Aomine-kun is?!" A delicate hand was raised, Momoi volunteered to go and get him back. "Please be quick Momoi-san!" The teacher turned his head towards Kagami, an apologetic smile on his face, "Sorry about all this mess Kagami-kun! You can sit there, near the empty chair next to the window." Kagami nodded his head after stating that its fine, moving to his place and sat down.

Meanwhile with Aomine, stomping sounds were heard before suddenly the door opened with a bang. "Dai-chan! So this where you've been! You better come back to class mister or you'll get in trouble later!" Momoi was fuming, glaring at her childhood friend. "Plus a new guy came to the class! He's from America so there's a chance he's' good at basketball!" Momoi only said this knowing that Aomine might feel interested.

"Hmm.." At first, he didn't listen to her lecture since he was used to it, but when Momoi said that the new guy was good at basketball, he opened his eyes and slowly stood up. "If it's a lie you'll regret it!" he yawned before glaring slightly at the pink head and then they went back in the classroom. Kagami stared at Aomine when he entered, surprised to see a tanned Japanese person. The minute Aomine came to the room, the teacher started to scold him. However, Aomine just stared at him with boredom, before he Kagami's red hair attracted him. When their eyes met, Kagami coulldn't help feel amazed as he stared at the dark blue eyes of Aomine, before he quickly averted his eyes to the top of his desk. 'So this is Aomine?' A small smile was on his face, as he thought the guy was really interesting. Aomine moved to his seat and started yawning, "I'm fucking tired.." he mumbled, then he looked at the redhead, "So you're the new guy?" But Kagami couldn't reply, something changed in him. His breaths increased, he could also feel his heart beating quickly while his body was trembling a little. All of this was happening because of Aomine's scent. 'W-why am I having an attack right now? It's too early for it!' He took deep breaths to calm himself, and then answered the question, hopping Aomine won't notice the slight shakiness in the reply. "Y-yea, got a problem with it?"

Aomine noticed that something was wrong with Kagami, though he wasn't really sure. So he asked, "Are you alright?" Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he placed his hand on his neck and rubbed it slowly. "Wanna go to the infirmary?" he added after a few seconds. "I-I am fine! I don't need your help!" Replied Kagami before turning his head the other way and closed his eyes. He was feeling agitated for some reason. He started to feel guilty about the way he acted with Aomine, who never did anything to deserve being treated like that. Though the teacher already started the lesson so he took out his note book and his pencil. Tearing a piece of paper before writing, _Sorry! I was feeling nervous since it's the first day for me here.. So you don't need to worry!_ With a small smiling face at the end before closing it and throwing it to Aomine's table. Aomine noticed the small folded piece of paper, turning his head to look at Kagami who was staring at the board. Opening it, he couldn't help sighing in relief before catching himself, 'Why did I feel like that?' Ruffling his hair in confusion, he took out his pen and wrote down _No problem. If you feel bad just tell and I'll lead you to the infirmary!_ He threw it back at Kagami, then looked at the teacher. He didn't want to listen the boring lecture so he just put his head between his arms and used an open book to hide himself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A quick update! ^ 7 ^/ Since I am feeling really inspired today I decided to update it since the second chapter was half way done! Though its a short chapter! Chapter 3 will be updated after a few days!

Thank you for the fav and following so far! ; w ;

Disclaimer in the previous chapter!

* * *

Kagami felt relieved that Aomine forgave him, smiling behind his hand. He chuckled slightly when he saw how Aomine hated being here, before a sudden thought came to his mind. He pretended to be in pain before slowly raising his hand, "Sensei.. I don't feel well.. Can I go to the infirmary?" The teacher looked at Kagami before sighing, "Alright you can go.. But you don't know your way there.." Kagami shook his head, "It's fine sensei I'll take Aomine with me!" He replied while draggig the bluenette with him while said bluenette has a mild confused expression, until they were away from the classrom. He was also feeling glad that his attack had lessened now. Aomine was glad to be outside once again and just poked the other's cheeks, "Was it a lie or are you really feeling bad? Cause I don't want you to collapse on me!" he teased. He squatted the other's hand before smiling to convince Aomine. "I am feeling better so I won't collapse!" He looked at Aomine, before a small smile appeared on his face, "Hey.. I am Kagami Taiga.. Sorry again for how I acted before!" He ended with a nervous laugh. "Aomine Daiki, and I already said, no problem dude." he retorted with a small grin on his face. For some reason Kagami's heart skipped a beat when he saw the other smile before dismissing the thought.

As they were walking randomly, Aomine asked the question that he was curious about the answer this whole time. "So you play basketball?" At this question, a grin appeared on Kagami's face. "Basketball is my life! You play it too?" While staring outside the window near by, Aomine answered. "Basketball is my life too, I'm a power forward in the team." he explained. "But It's annoying, since I always win, playing with others is boring as hell!" He sighed in annoyance then looked at Kagami. "You'll join the team?" "I was a power forward in my previous team too!" Kagami smirked, feeling fired up, "So the great Daiki-sama is unbeatable! I'd like to play against you so I'll be joining the team!" Aomine showed his usual cocky smirk, "The only one who can beat me is me newbie!" Kagami couldn't do anything except laugh, "Whats with your line?" He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. Aomine growled deeply, a glare was on his face, "Shut up!"

They stayed quite after this, but the silent was soon broken when Aomine asked another question. 'Why am I talkative right now?' He tired to argue with himself that he was just curios and nothing more. "How is America? Is that like Japan?" Kagami had a thoughtful look on his face then replied, "America is both a bad and good place.. But I don't hate it and Japan is a great place too! I don't remember the time when I was young and I just arrived so I can't say anything more.."

Aomine started to scratch his neck unconsciously, 'A mosquito bite ?' He didn't notice but he scratched it until it started to bleed. He disliked the feeling when something was itching so he couldn't help and just scratched it. Again and again. "Geez is my skin so attractive for mosquitoes?" he mumbled. Kagami found his gaze fixated on Aomine's neck. The attack that he felt before came back with full force, causing him to stop in his tracks. 'W-why can't I control it like usual?!' He smelled a faint scent of Aomine's blood, causing him to pant heavily and his body to tremble strongly. 'I-it can't be..!' Kagami had an idea about his weird behavior, but he had a hard time believing it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another quick update because I can't stop writing this! xD

Thanks for whoever reviewed/favorite/followed! :D

Disclaimer is the same as the one in chapter 1.

Cover picture belongs to Pixiv user: **まつこ**

* * *

Aomine was really confused with the way the redhead was acting, causing him to stop in his tracks as well. Kagami had started to fell panicked, he had to do something quickly or hell will break loose. "A-Aomine! I-is there an empty room here?" Aomine looked at him, wondering what the hell Kagami wanted. "Ha? Empty? Hmm maybe the chemistry room.. Why? Are you okay?" he kept scratching his neck and walked toward the chemistry room, luckily it was near where they were standing. "Here, but why do you want it?" he opened the door and followed him inside since he was responsible for looking after him, 'Normally I would care less about someone I just met... Are all the Americans weird like that?' The bluenette stared at him, speechless. He didn't know what to do, he didn't really want to help since it wasn't his problem but after all, Kagami will probably be his basketball partner, so the least he could do is act nice.

"I-I'll be fine!" It was getting harder to talk since his fangs are getting longer, he tried his best not to let his vampire side win but it was starting to seem impossible. He knew his eyes were starting to glow, so he closed them. He wasn't paying attention to what Aomine was asking. Suddenly something snapped inside him causing Kagami to tackle Aomine to the ground, his legs on either side of Aomine's waist, while his hands were holding both of Aomine's hands down. He stared hungrily at the bluenette's neck with red eyes and sharp, elongated teeth. His breathes were fast and heavy, he leaned next to Aomine's ear, whispering. "I am sorry for what'll do Aomine.. But I can't hold on much longer.." He moved down to the other's neck and licked it slowly before finally biting down and drinking the red liquid while releasing pleased sounds.

Aomine didn't understand what was happening, he felt a little scared though he'll never admit it out loud. He wasn't able to speak or say anything as he felt it was hard to form any understandable sentence. He just whined silently, it hurt as hell, but at the same time it was something like pleasurable? "B-Bastard.." He tried to push the other aya from him but it was proven that he was weak against Kagami's vampire strength. He panted loudly, his throat was dry and his neck was throbbing in pain. He felt bad. "St..op.." 'Geez! What the hell is happening?! I can't even speak! Fuck!' Aomine was at the edge of collapsing if Kagami didn't stop.

It was hard but Kagami managed to seize his drinking, he moved back licking the blood on his hands from his lips and chin. "Thanks for the meal Daiki.." He whispered huskily, before his hunger was replaced with dread and guilt. His eyes widened when he finally realized what happened just now when he stared at Aomine's face. "Shit shit! What have I done?!" He quickly stood in panic, turing to the door to run away from what he did.

This all happened because Kagami has just found his _mate_.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's chapter 4! There's no interaction between Kagami and Aomine in this chapter, but maybe there will be in chapter 5! ;D (Who knows! :9)

* * *

'He's absent today too..' Aomine thought annoyed, sighing in frustration as he stared at the empty table next to him. Ever since that incident, Kagami never came to school and a week has already passed. 'It should be me the one who is absent you dumbass! I am the victim here!' Starting at the empty desk from the corner of his eyes for a few seconds before averting in to the window. Not noticing the hard stare directed at him from a certain pink head.

* * *

"This is completely ridiculous! He's just a mere human who I can kill easily if I wanted to!" Kagami yelled in the empty apartment, as he sat down in his bed. 'But you can never kill your mate!' His conscious replied back, making Kagami scream in frustration. Every morning Kagami would always get ready to go to school, however, the moment he opens the door, he stands frozen in his place. Thoughts stop him from moving forward, thoughts that Aomine would look at him in rejection or hate him. That's why Kagami didn't appear in school for a whole week.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun! Glad you could make it!" Momoi said happily as she waved at Kuroko who just arrived at their meeting place – Maji Burger. Kuroko nodded his head in greeting, "Hello Momoi-san." After settling down, they ordered their desired food, Momoi a caesar salad while Kuroko a large vanilla shake. Until their orders arrived Momoi explained everything that was bothering her, how Aomine was acting differently recently after their new classmate, Kagami Taiga, arrived. All the while Kuroko nodded his head in understanding before replying, "I'll do my best to solve this so don't worry about it Momoi-san.." Momoi smiled brightly, thanking Kuroko then both enjoyed the rest of their 'date' according to her.

* * *

Aomine dribbled the ball, running across the outside court before shooting the ball using one of his formless shots. "That was a good shot Aomine-kun." Said Kuroko, causing Aomine to jump slightly. "Dammit Tetsu! When did you come here?!" Kuroko shook his head, "You should have gotten used to me right now. I've been here for a while." Aomine sighed in annoyance before reaching for the ball on the ground. "You should have said something.. So what brings you here?" Asked Aomine , taking a sip from his water bottle after sitting on the bench. Kuroko moved to sit next to him then said, "I heard from a little birdy that Aomine-kun is having a problem with a certain new student.." Aomine glared at the other, "Don't tell me Satsuki told you! It's nothing important.. We just had a fight!" Kuroko stared at Aomine for a few seconds, before saying something that shocked the other bluenette. "The new student, Kagami-kun, is a vampire, right?" Aomine stared at the shorter one in shock, before quickly questioning, "H-how did you know!?" Aomine knew that the bite mark was already gone, so there's no way he could have seen it! Kuroko only smiled that small knowing smile. "I suggest you go see him Aomine-kun.. You'd be surprised about what you'll know.." That was the only thing Kuroko said before leaving the court with a courtesy good bye, leaving Aomine with many questions that still need answers.


End file.
